


【22周年贺①】研究员和小能苗物语

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 扩写🐔的黑心研究所欢迎光临，近畿农场✨





	【22周年贺①】研究员和小能苗物语

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—·——·—

这是小能苗吱呦西被带到研究所的第四天，从那扇门里进来的人终于不再是穿着白大褂，戴着口罩看不到表情的护士姐姐，而是那个把他带回研究所的男人——

“光一先生！！”

毛茸茸的尾巴高兴地抖动着，环状的深浅花纹几乎融成了一种颜色。

男人低头浏览着护士刚刚呈交上来的检查报告单，一言不发地走近那只可爱的小动物。

“吱呦这几天有乖乖的吗？”

温热的手掌覆盖上他蓬松的头顶，轻轻揉了几下，宠溺感多于压迫，惹得小能苗的耳朵忽闪着，再次将脑袋伸向了站在他身边的男人，希望能够再被摸几下。

“光一先生都不来看我……每天来的都是护士姐姐…”

圆溜溜的大眼睛别过去，看向另一边，眉头间的哀怨像只依人的小鸟般柔柔的，眼里似乎也泛起了泪花。

被叫做光一的人，是这间小能苗研究所的首席研究员，而坐在他对面的小能苗吱呦西，则是前不久被他带回所里的一只“新苗”。他还记得在回来的路上，这个孩子就害怕得紧紧抱着自己的胳膊不放手，如今也只是几天没来看他，就会撒娇了。光一研究员看了看报告单上的某一栏，检测结果远远大于正常指标，眼底翻起一阵暗涌。

“吱呦这几天有没有觉得很热，或者…有什么异常？”

这是一只快到初次发情期的小能苗，而堂本光一研究员的任务，就是帮助他，引导他，平安度过这次发情期。

“没有什么不舒服，这里很好玩，就是……只要…”

“什么？”

“只要…光一先生能多来找我玩…就更好了…”

吱呦西的声音越来越小，堂本光一凑近了耳朵才能听清。可爱的埋怨像挠他痒痒肉的羽毛一样轻飘飘，软绵绵，向来冷酷的他也忍俊不禁，扑哧一声笑了出来。笑声和鼻息接触到小能苗白白的手臂，在他眼前泛起一片鸟肌。

“那吱呦西乖乖做完剩下的检查，我就给你奖励好吗？”

堂本光一通过手腕上的个人终端关掉了这间屋子的监控设备，以及小能苗戴着的手环的信息同步，还调整了房间的照明，白光变为稍显昏暗的暖黄色，小能苗白白的手臂也成了柔软的米色。

“今天还有检查吗？是光一先生给我做吗？”

光一研究员牵起小能苗的手带他向隔间走去，白嫩的脚丫踩在柔软的地毯上，天真烂漫的吱呦西就这样，一步步走进了大狐狸的陷阱里……

检查室里有一把堂本光一第一天就带过来的靠背椅，木质的框架，坐垫则是红蓝格的柔软棉垫。光一研究员跪在了地毯上，拍拍座椅示意他趴过来。

“要做什么检查呢？”

“尾巴的检查。”

小能苗按照指示懵懵懂懂的趴在了椅子上，身体里的紧张和燥热逐渐蔓延。明明也有被护士姐姐检查过尾巴，应该也没什么区别啊…为什么现在被光一先生检查，就会觉得紧张害羞呢。

肉嘟嘟的身体微微颤抖，尾巴忍不住地甩来甩去，堂本光一叹了口气，“你这样不配合检查就是不乖喔。”

想了想光一先生刚才说的奖励，他立刻缩成了一个糯米团子。

温暖干燥的手掌托着他的尾巴根，从上到下缓慢地，轻柔地滑过，吱呦西觉得自己的身体都要飞起来了。

事实上他的身体也“飞起来了”，在堂本光一眼里，随着尾巴的抬起而晃动的小屁股可爱极了，脚尖点在地毯上，大腿开始发抖。他看到小能苗的额头冒出些晶莹的汗珠，在心里暗自窃喜。

马上就要到了。

“吱呦有什么感觉吗？”

大手还在温柔地上下抚摸，小能苗除了酥麻和痒，什么也感觉不到。

光一先生的手像带着电流一样，蓬松的毛发每每被掠过都会一阵颤抖，他控制不住的拱腰，却没想这样会将最敏感的尾根直接送入那个奇妙的手掌里。而那里，和自己身后另一个羞耻的地方距离很近。

“唔…啊……光一先生……”

他不知道该如何表达这种怪异的舒适感，只想软糯的呼喊着他的名字，可他还没开口，就被堂本光一打断了——

“看来尾巴没什么问题，吱呦坐在椅子上吧，我们检查上半身。”

奇妙的感觉被强行中断，小能苗已经变得软绵绵，没什么力气，他瘫坐在地毯上，被参扶着起来坐好。抬头看到堂本光一一脸正经的样子，原本就皱着眉头的小脸更委屈了——把自己弄得这么奇怪的人，好像根本不在意自己的感受，只是在例行检查而已。

光一研究员不紧不慢的命令他，自己撩起身上的小背心，并把双手抱在脑后。

无力绵软的手臂根本抬不了多高，背心卡在了手肘处，这样一来整个前胸全部毫无遮拦得呈现在了对方面前，身体里的燥热分子又开始攒动，小能苗觉得四周的空气越来越稀薄，呼吸也越来越困难。

衣服卡在那里，阻挡住了一部分视线，他只能看到光一研究员的手掌向下探去，没过几秒他就感受到腰部被触碰，随着向内凹陷的弧度一路向下，研究员伸出大拇指轻轻摩挲着他肚脐下的软毛，小动物忍不住的想要缩起身体。

“吱呦，乖乖配合检查。”

堂本光一想起了第一次检查身体的时候，敏感的小动物快要卷成西瓜虫了，那次他可是拿热蛋糕才哄好的。但这次可不像检查身体那么简单，他的表情比十二月的飞雪还要冷酷，继续装作一副工作的样子。小能苗扭动身体的幅度越来越大，他眼底的暗火也愈燃愈旺。

异常的反应告诉堂本光一，他的挑逗快要成功了，只是…不到那一步，他是不会满足他的……

他看到小能苗胸前的两点并没有被触碰，却慢慢挺立起来，粉嫩的乳珠未经人事，和红噗噗的脸蛋一样诱人。

先是手指的接触，柔软的指腹轻轻按压几下，小能苗很快便曲起双腿，难耐地磨蹭。

“光一先生…”

“嗯…吱呦很健康。”

他装作一副记录数据的样子，起身随便在稿纸上乱画了些什么，再次跪在了地毯上，只是这次，他将小能苗并拢的双腿分开，跪在了他的胯下。

“现在要做最后一项检查。”

堂本光一摘掉一直带着的眼睛，一双钻石般闪耀的眸子直直盯着早就羞红了的小圆脸，认真地说到。

吱呦西看着那张冷峻的脸距离自己越来越近，最后在胸前停住，低头藏进了衣服挡起来的实现盲区里，随后胸前便感受到一阵湿热，他花了两秒钟的功夫来反应到底是什么，在意识到的时候小脸蛋羞成了一颗红苹果。

他想推开身下的那颗脑袋，手指触碰到柔软发丝的时候却像摸到炭火一样灼心的烫。拒绝变为轻轻的抚摸，光一研究员的发香沾上他的手指，放近鼻尖嗅了嗅，是让人安心的味道。

虽然视线被挡住，但他猜此刻光一研究员的表情一定是温和的，柔软的。

“好了，今天的检查完成了，一切正常。”

就这么想着想着，沉醉在自己幻想中的温柔乡里的小能苗看到堂本光一戴上了眼镜，表情再次恢复了冷漠。他拍拍衣摆，作势准备离开。

而发情期已经完全被撩拨出来的小能苗像是被涂了胶水一般，抱住堂本光一的手臂，小手柔柔地勾着他的手腕，眼角泛红。

“光一先生…别走……吱呦不要奖励…吱呦还想做检查……”

轰隆一声，假正经的忍耐力被雷击中，堂本光一只觉得自己的下身即刻脱离了他的控制，开始胀大。

“什么检查…”

小能苗支支吾吾，堂本光一早就看到了他身下也鼓起的一包。白嫩的小手牵着自己的大手，闭上眼一把拉到了自己的身下。

“想要光一先生摸摸这里…唔……”

堂本光一用力咬牙，好像也顺道咬断了理智的弦。

“接下来就是给你的奖励——”

手掌隔着内裤开始规律的揉捏，在小能苗发出第一声呻吟后，手指缓缓拉下短裤和内裤，肌肤相触的瞬间，手中的性器抖动了几下，缓缓吐出些前液。

“舒服吗？”

吱呦西乖乖点头，扭动着身体，害羞又迫切地将下身更多的送入光一研究员的手中。隔着长长的刘海，他看到光一眼底温柔的光。

“还要…唔……”

初经人事，喋喋不休索求着的三角小嘴被柔软的唇堵住吮吸，上下快感同时作用，没一会他就交代在了堂本光一的手里。而光一研究员也体贴的继续安抚他的分身，帮助他缓解突然的快感。

“光一先生别走…”

对方将他拦腰抱起放在了床铺上，小能苗以为这就要完事了，却看到堂本光一起身脱下了自己的白大褂，解开了腰带，欺身压向自己。

“吱呦西做好准备被我吃掉了吗？”

他背靠着床铺，面对面坐在光一研究员的胯上，研究员身下的硬物正抵在他身后那处隐秘的地方，他自己早已感受到了，后穴持续分泌着黏液，他有些害怕被光一研究员发现，又忍不住觉得身体空虚。

手指探进湿软的甬道，发情期期间，这里早已做好了迎接的准备。

堂本光一挺身缓缓进入，有了小能苗自身的润滑，头部轻松就进入了，隐忍的呻吟在小能苗的口腔里钻开钻去，闷闷的，听的他心里发痒，便低头用吻撬开了那张三角嘴。

破碎的呼喊这才悉数发出，即像呼喊又像索求。紧致的甬道裹得他腰杆酥麻，但还是体贴的等待小能苗全部吃下自己后才开始顶弄。

长翘的性器在体内横冲直撞，所到之处净是未经触碰的处女地，每一处都敏感极了。柱身像被无数的吸盘裹紧，每一次退出都如同有无数双小手在挽留。怀里白嫩的小人儿全身上下泛起情欲的绯红色，毛茸茸的大尾巴伴随抽送的节奏摇摆不定，两只耳朵也舒服的不断发抖。

从快速的抽送到埋在体内细致的研磨，堂本光一有无数种花样可以欺负他，身下的小能苗高潮迭起，嘴里呢喃着他的名字，在终于射不出浓厚的体液之后沉沉睡去，脑袋安稳地靠在他的肩膀上，手里还攥着他的衬衣衣角，平稳的呼吸声让他感到暖心。

“吱呦，这是你的发情期，以后发情期到了只能和我这样‘检查身体’，听明白了吗？”

睡得迷糊的小动物嘴里嘟囔着我只喜欢光一先生，还没退出的性器一边向外退一边缓缓顶弄，半睡半醒的小能苗脑海里全都是“原来被光一先生吃掉是这么回事啊”，由此呻吟更加黏腻，堂本光一在白嫩的胳膊上又吻了几个红印才放过他。反正距离发情期结束还有几日，他会让吱呦西记住，自己才是最喜欢他的，是唯一。

怀里抱着小能苗又温存了几秒，他起身拿起记录本，写下了今日的检查总结——小能苗已成熟。

—·—·——·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

拖太久了，所以还准备了另一篇  
近几日发


End file.
